starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Redeemers
A new specialization of the Cleric '''rank since the year 1701. Redeemers, like Mercies and Geminus, are a rank instated by Empress Thalassa for the betterment of Talori and in preparation for the coming War. '''Redeemers and Mercies may be male or female unlike Clerics. Overview Redeemers are trained in triage and immediate emergency care. Their job is to stabilize and save lives, and they are not involved in any long term care like their counterparts. While combat itself is not expected of these healers, they can often be found trailing along with guardians to administer emergency medical assistance when called for, and many do pick up some self defense techniques in the process. When not in the field with the guardians, Redeemers act as first responders for the herd as far as medical emergencies go. Redeemers are overseen by the Mercy, '''a trio of horses that are tactically gifted and medically inclined. Redeemers are expected to follow the orders of the Mercy over the orders of all others. Because the Mercy is considered to be a link to the Grand Clerics and the spiritual side to medicine in the Talori, Redeemers ought to assume what they are ordered to do by the Mercy is pure of heart. Specialties * '''Emergency Healing Redeemers are trained for emergency and immediate trauma care. They tend to operate in the large cities, namely Inaria and Kiephis. Like their cleric counterparts, Healing Regeneration is a coveted blessing. * War-Time Medical Aide Redeemers are expected to be able to travel to the front of a war and handle body retrieval and healing on the battlefield. In these situations the Mercies act as commanders, directly collaborating with the Defender to deploy the Redeemers in an efficient manner. Redeemers are not expected to fight, but are not restricted from doing so. Because of their place on the battlefield, Redeemers tend to covet not only Healing Regeneration but also Intangibility as it allows them to stay safer amidst the danger. Mercies Mercies are the tactically gifted and medically inclined that have been promoted to oversee the Redeemers. They act as commanders for their field medics and are always in contact with a Grand Cleric for spiritual guidance and the Defender during times of war. Mercies may be male or female unlike Clerics. Traditionally a Mercy is part of a trio called and referred to as one entity: the Seraph, in court documents and public announcements. However, when seen as individuals they would be addressed as a Mercy. The Seraph was appointed by the Council, Trinity, and Empress in tandem; all agreed that the trio would serve as central heads of the Redeemer populations in major cities or in major troop movements. While the Mercies are newly appointed they already command a great respect from the herd, considered more spiritually pure than a Guardian but stronger than a Cleric. Even so, a mare can be a Mercy though she may not get the same respect as her brothers. Mercies are charged with overseeing the training of Redeemers and watching over young apprentices, as well as maintaining the physical, spiritual, and mental health of those training under them. They are also expected to be able to command the redeemers in war and directly collaborate with the Defender. Current PC Mercies * Romulus * Cana **There is one Mercy open for creation! Rank Levels * 25 AP l As you continue to gain experience as a Redeemer, you learn how to keep calm in the most chaotic of situations and to make use of what's available. You may gain your Tier 1 Talent early (for your first talent only). * 50 AP l A Mercy has recognized your work as a Redeemer. Receive a breastplate or bracers for free from the shop for your service. * 75 AP l You are learning more about your specialty everyday, and are finding new ways to aid those who you're called to help. Add 15 SP to your Cunning or Vitality * 100 AP l As a Redeemer, you are oft in the midst of chaotic situations or even dangerous ones. If your familiar slot is not already filled, receive a Talorian Level 1 Familiar for free. Category:Ranks Category:Talori